


Blackmail

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Facials, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Three-some, Toys, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The first would be that you provide us with all information regarding this secondary organization free of charge.” The Broker’s teeth grit, the monetary loss was hard to calculate off the top of his head, however it was probably better than losing his own life. Could Izaya put a price tag on his own existence?</p><p>“The second…” Shiki begins, a certain unease filling Izaya at the smirk lifting Shiki’s lips.</p><p>“The second condition, is that you submit your body to us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a three-way so forgive any strangeness in the format.

The silence in the room only forces Izaya to mind his own breathing. How risky would it be should his breathing match the excessive pounding of his heart. With the same prideful smirk upon his lips, Izaya carefully mulls over everything that’s been told to him. 

Seated in a back room located within one of the lesser used offices of the Awakusu-kai, Akabayashi and Shiki sit on a black couch adjacent to him. Their eyes watch him carefully, Shiki’s attempting to read every slight movement or twitch, Akabayashi’s reading the air around him. Had he really been so careless as to give them some airtight blackmail? 

Izaya’s eyes remain transfixed on the white wall between the two Yakuza executives, the wheels in his mind spinning as he refuses to lower his head to them. Sloppy, there was no way he had done something so sloppy as to be picked up by them.  
But at the same time, Izaya couldn’t deny Shiki’s intelligence, his threat level.  
Inwardly cursing himself, Izaya makes no move to express his discontent at the situation, still working through the events in his mind. 

Their subordinates had brought him into the office, the air had made him uncomfortable despite the normal way of speaking both Shiki and Akabayashi used. After the subordinates cleared out, Shiki had pulled out a a small file, pushing it at Izaya as he began to speak in a less than interested tone. They had gathered evidence of Izaya’s dealings with another Yakuza group. They had also gathered proof of Izaya’s intent to betray the Awakusu in an attempt to make it easier for the other group to take over the Medai group. Izaya read over the documents Shiki had pushed at him, finding the evidence to be airtight and difficult to get around.

“Orihara-san?” Shiki questions, expecting a response to his earlier proposal. 

Crossing his legs, Izaya leaned back. Although his heart hammered hard against his chest, he refused to show it. 

“How did you get this information?” He questioned, his smirk dropping as all expression leaves his features. Was he going to be murdered now? What a terrible ending for a man such as himself, how pitiful. 

“Ah, are you confirming the validity of the documents?” Akabayashi questions, raising an eyebrow.    
“Not at all, I’m merely questioning who your source is.” 

“An acquaintance of yours helped us out. Tsukumoya Shinichi.” Crimson orbs dart to Shiki, carefully monitoring the expression he had never been able to read. If the man was lying, Izaya couldn’t see it. 

“Is that so..” The Informant mutters, a certain bitterness in his voice as his gaze draws away. 

“We have a proposition for you, Orihara-san.” Shiki leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees now as he rests his chin on the back of his interlaced fingers. 

“We’re willing to overlook this to retain you as our _loyal_ informant on two conditions.” 

Izaya looks back to Shiki, his eyes lingering for a moment before moving to look at Akabayashi who now bears a curious smile. 

“And those conditions would be?” 

“The first would be that you provide us with all information regarding this secondary organization free of charge.” The Broker’s teeth grit, the monetary loss was hard to calculate off the top of his head, however it was probably better than losing his own life. Could Izaya put a price tag on his own existence? 

“The second…” Shiki begins, a certain unease filling Izaya at the smirk lifting Shiki’s lips. 

“The second condition, is that you submit your body to us.” 

The Informant can’t stop the small twitch in his eyebrows or the light frown creasing his lips. The phrase was slightly vague yet Izaya had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew what they were insinuating. 

“I need you to clarify the second part, Shiki-san.” 

“You’ve displayed wavering loyalty. Our desire is simply to remind you where you belong, and who you belong to. If you value your life that is, Orihara-san.” 

The entire room seems to go silent, Izaya’s gaze now fixed on Shiki’s as he tries to find a joke written anywhere on his features. Was the proposal a serious one? Was he expected to forfeit his virginity in exchange for his own life? 

“Well?” Akabayashi presses for an answer, hands tightening around his cane. 

Izaya had never considered himself as _belonging_ to the Awakusu, instead, as an affiliate for the syndicate. However, the tone in Shiki’s voice, in Akabayashi’s voice, told him he didn’t likely have another option.   “I didn’t realize you had an interest in men, Shiki-san. I felt I’ve misread you.” 

Smiling, Shiki closes his eyes for a moment, the action changing the air around the elder in a way that tells Izaya he just made a rather large mistake in his word choices.  
The executive stands, swiftly moving around the table separating them as his hand darts for Izaya’s neck. 

As the Informant’s head presses back into the couch, the hand squeezing tight enough to make breathing somewhat more difficult, he manages a smile.   “Do you accept our proposal, Orihara-san?” Shiki questions, his tone far colder than before. As Izaya looks from Shiki to Akabayashi, he finds his routes disappearing, all his options suddenly gone as he realizes he for once, doesn’t have a choice assuming he enjoyed living. 

Hand moving to Shiki’s wrist, Izaya nods. 

Releasing Izaya’s neck, Shiki moves back to the couch, taking a seat and leaning back against the black cushion. 

“Then the second part begins now. I want you on your knees in front of me.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Izaya hesitates for a moment, narrowing his gaze at Shiki before begrudgingly raising from his spot on the couch. A certain nervousness wracks his body, although he refuses to display any uncertainty in his movements. 

Standing before Shiki now, the Informant slowly lowers to his knees. Twenty seven years old. Izaya had made it twenty seven years avoiding sexual contact, avoiding anything that threatened his only real pureness. 

“What are you waiting for?” Shiki questions, not a trace of amusement in his voice. 

Izaya’s expression turns to a glare as he looks up at Shiki. “I’m awaiting further instruction, Shiki-san.” The icy tone in his voice isn’t overlooked, the executives hand whipping out to wind painfully into the Informant’s raven locks as he pulls his face into his groin. 

“I didn’t think I had to say it, Informant. I want you to take it out and suck it. Don’t make me explain again.” 

Releasing Izaya’s hair, Izaya slowly retracts his head, unwilling to meet Shiki’s eyes now as his hands raise to Shiki’s belt. How had this happened?

It takes a few moments for the Broker to get Shiki’s belt undone. However simple it was to put on or take off a belt from yourself, doing it for another person was a bit more difficult and backwards.  
After undoing the single button, and dragging the zipper to the white pants down, Izaya’s breath nearly catches in his throat as his hand slips into the now undone pants. Upon finding the slit in Shiki’s boxers- his thumb and index finger hook beneath the flaccid dick, pulling it out into the open air. 

Izaya’s eyes settle on Shiki’s length, hesitation building before remembering why he was doing this. He valued his life didn’t he? Certainly this was something he could handle, it means nothing. 

Ah yes, he chose this after-all.

With a smile crossing his features, Izaya leans forward, parting his lips as he slips his tongue out to meet the underside of Shiki’s length before his lips did.  
The Informant’s tongue drags slowly over the underside of the length as his mouth encases it. He could feel Akabayashi and Shiki watching him, he could also feel the slight growth as Shiki’s dick hardens within his mouth. 

The Broker’s mouth draws back on the length, his lips only wrapped around the tip now as his tongue swirls the soft dome. It felt strange beneath his tongue, foreign yet not exactly unpleasant.  
As long as he chose this, Izaya could accept it.  
Shiki’s dick grows even more in his mouth, Izaya’s lips parting further to welcome to larger size as his head bobs back down, taking the full length into his mouth again before drawing his head back up.  
“Enjoying yourself, Orihara-san?” Shiki questions, chuckling.  
It’s at this moment that Izaya feels Shiki’s hand wind into his hair again, surprise overtaking him as Shiki begins to push on his head, forcing his dick down Izaya’s throat as it continues to grow until it reaches a size far too large for the Informant’s mouth.  
A slight panic fills Izaya as he realizes he could choke, Shiki’s hand still roughly forcing his head down and back up, bobbing on the fully hardened cock as the salty taste of pre-cum crosses his tongue. 

The distraction of having his mouth forcefully filled prevents Izaya from noticing Akabayashi who has come up behind him. The Informant’s eyes widen slightly as his hands are wrenched behind his back, the sound of duct tape followed by the tight feeling of his wrists being bound together follows. 

Izaya can’t see Akbayashi from his current point, although he can feel the hands on his belt, his pants being undone before being yanked down around his knees. The Informant wants to protest, however Shiki keeps his mouth occupied, his hand slowing down as he allows his dick to only partially fill Izaya’s mouth. 

“Have you ever been fucked, Orihara-san?” Akabayashi questions, cold hands pulling his boxers down before he feels his ass being pulled apart. Izaya shakes his head, unable to deny the mild concern forming.

“He looks like a virgin.” Akabayashi confirms shortly before Izaya feels a cold, wet, finger probing his entrance. 

The feeling was uncomfortable, foreign, Izaya wanted to escape it yet knew that he had agreed to this in part. This or his life, which was more important?  
Izaya couldn’t deny how demeaning it was to be treated in this manner, however he tries to keep his mind focused on the matter at hand, moving his tongue and fulfilling his end of the proposal. 

As Akabayashi’s finger pushes inside, Izaya works harder to ignore the strange sensation of the intrusion. Pulling lightly against the tape binding his wrists, the Informant finds his chances of tearing the tape fairly slim.

As Akabayashi’s finger probes deeper inside him, Shiki’s hand once again forces him to take the entirety of his length, a low groan drawing from him as the younger male feels it twitching in his mouth, followed by the feeling of something hot and wet hitting the back of his throat. The realization of what’s happening has Izaya attempting to pull his head back, choking on the thick cock twitching inside his throat. However, despite his efforts to pull away, Shiki’s hand holds tightly to his hair, holding his head down as he rides out his orgasm. 

Once he’s finally done, Shiki releases Izaya’s hair, the Informant drawing his head back, coughing as he’s given no option but to swallow it all.  
“You need more practice.” Shiki tells him, a hint of amusement in his voice as he reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his cigarettes before placing one between his lips. Before Izaya can offer a sarcastic reply, or a glare, Akabayashi’s finger runs against his walls, rubbing over something inside him which sends a wave of pleasure rushing through his body. Gritting his teeth together, the Informants voice catches in his throat with surprise. He had enough of an understanding of human anatomy to know that the prostate was something of a g-spot for men, and that Akabayashi had apparently found his. 

“Oh, he tightened around me. I guess I found it.” Akabayashi laughs, rubbing over the spot once more. Drawing his eyebrows together, Izaya attempts a glare, failing slightly as the pleasure has his own dick hardening, throbbing lightly at the prospect of release. The mere idea of being made to cum by having his ass toyed with did nothing reasonable for Izaya’s pride, however he also understood that it had nothing to do with his mentality but his anatomy.     
The smell of cigarette smoke fills his nostrils, Akabayashi’s finger drawing back before he feels a second finger being pushed inside him. 

“You don’t have to fully prep him, Akabayashi-san.” Shiki tells him, releasing a puff of smoke down onto the pleasure-riddled Informant. Akabayashi pushes his fingers deeper, a shudder racing up Izaya’s spine as he takes note of a slight pain beginning in his knees from the hard floor. Raising his head, Izaya forces a smirk at Shiki. 

“Did you gather the information just so you could fuck me, Shiki-san?” 

The elder stares down at him, his expression just as unreadable as ever before Shiki’s free hand darts out, painfully gripping Izaya’s jaw before his other hand brings the lit end of his cigarette within centimeters of the Broker’s eye. 

“Don’t get cocky, Informant.” 

The cigarette smoke burns Izaya’s eye; which begins to water up from the sting of the various cells dying from the poisons. Shiki stares at him for a few more seconds before pulling his cigarette away, releasing his jaw at the same time. 

Blinking away the blurriness in the one eye, a small gasp draws from him as Akabayashi begins to space his fingers, stretching the tight walls apart. 

“You want to lose an eye so badly, kid?” He laughs, his fingers now thrusting as he continues to stretch him out.  
“It’s not a… particular goal of mine..” Izaya chokes out, working tirelessly to hold back the small moans building in his throat. His dick painfully ached against the feeling, desiring more although he wanted nothing more than for this to end. 

The Broker’s eyes close for a moment, head lowering a bit as he focuses on the feeling of Akabayashi’s fingers thrusting inside him. He wanted to pick out this singular feeling and learn how to ignore it, isolate it and destroy any of the power it had over him. However, Izaya’s intentions at destroying the feeling backfire, a shudder overtaking him as his dick twitches with the oncoming orgasm. Akabayashi, as if sensing the new development, thrusts his fingers with more intent, rubbing over his prostate relentlessly as a small, muffled groan draws from the Informant.  
Izaya’s forehead drops against Shiki’s thigh as his cock twitches, spilling against the bottom of the couch. It felt different then the times he had jacked off alone, the sensation was different with having his dick completely ignored.  
As the Broker rides out the end of his orgasm, he hears a chuckle from Shiki. 

“You like having your ass toyed with don’t you, Orihara-san? You made a mess on my couch just from that.” 

Panting into the clothed thigh, anger swells through him just before he feels the fingers slipping out, Shiki’s hands pushing his shoulders back as he moves to stand. 

“Put him on the couch, I don’t want to get my suit dirty.” 

Akabayashi moves to grip Izaya’s forearms, hoisting him to his feet before positioning him on the couch. The Broker’s chest presses against the armrest, his ass fully exposed as a portion of his upper-half hangs over the side of the couch. Izaya knew what was coming next, yet the tape over his wrists and his prior agreement prevents him from putting up any sort of fight despite his discontent. 

“Already? And here I thought we were having more fun the other way.” Izaya chuckles, attempting to hide the small amount of fear just before feeling the white hot pain of Shiki’s cigarette pressing into his shoulder. Gritting his teeth harder, the Informant refuses to scream despite the pain radiating from his shoulder now, or the smell of burning flesh filling his nose. 

“Shut up.” 

The couch sinks behind him as Shiki’s hand moves to his spine, trailing over each vertebrae before coming to rest on his hip. This time, Izaya remains silent. Shiki’s hand disappears from his spine for a moment, the sound of a cap opening shortly before he feels something far larger than a finger pressing against his entrance. 

Izaya’s eyes stare at the floor of the room, Akabayashi’s brown shoes present just two feet away. He focuses on the way the ugly floor reflects the harsh fluorescent lights, the smallest specs of dirt his eyes can pick up. Izaya can’t help but wonder the last time somebody properly mopped the floor he had just spent a reasonable amount of time on. 

Shiki’s hand is replaced on his thigh, Akabayashi moving to stand in front of Izaya just as Shiki begins to push himself inside.  
The Yakuza’s dick forcibly stretching his ass further than Akabayashi had- has his lips parting in a silent gasp. It hurt, it hurt a lot more than he had expected it to. Yet Shiki’s hand holds tight to his hip, slowly forcing past the tight ring of muscles as he works to fully bury himself. It wasn't really going to fit was it? 

Izaya’s attention is slightly split as Akabayashi’s hands begin undoing his belt, withdrawing his own hardened member before one of his hands works behind Izaya’s head, taking advantage of his open mouth as he slips his dick inside of it. 

Being caught between having his ass filled as well as his mouth leaves the Broker unsure of where to put his focus. The Yakuza in-front of him thrusts his hips into Izaya’s open mouth, Shiki’s dick still painfully stretching him as his hips finally press flush against his ass.  
Akabayashi’s dick was probably bigger than Shiki’s, the Informant could help feeling like his jaw might dislocate as the man thrusts his hips into his mouth. 

Shiki, holds his dick inside Izaya, unmoving as his hands seem to tear at the flesh of his hip. Was this really better than being killed?   The pain radiating from his ass is only made worse as he feels Shiki draw his hips back, giving little warning before thrusting his dick back deep inside Izaya- who can’t help but yelp with a combination of surprise, pain, and pleasure. Shiki somehow felt larger inside him, like his dick had grown more than it had in his mouth. 

Akabayashi’s hand holds tight to the base of Izaya’s head, his hips relentlessly thrusting his length into his mouth over-and-over. The familiar taste of pre-cum once again crosses his tongue, his body almost confused by all the new sensations. As Shiki’s thrusts increase in speed, Izaya can’t help but groan, unable to suppress any of his sounds as Akabayashi’s dick keeps his mouth ajar.   “Fuck…” Akabayashi mumbles, his hand gripping Izaya’s hair tighter as he pushes his dick deeper into his mouth. Shiki slows his own thrusts, seemingly drawing his dick out further and further before pushing it in slowly, rolling his hips into the Broker’s sore hole. 

Shiki’s other hand moves to hold Izaya’s other hip, pulling the Informant to meet his thrusts halfway as he once again picks up the speed, relentlessly fucking his virgin ass as quiet groans of satisfaction draw from him. 

“Squeezing me? Do you like it that much, Orihara-san?” Shiki questions him, hands tightly gripping his hips as he forces his dick as deeply as he can. A louder groan slips from Izaya, his dick once again twitching painfully with another building orgasm. Despite the pain, Shiki’s dick continued to brush against his prostate, torturously arousing his body over again. 

Akabayashi suddenly withdrawals his length, his hand still tightly wound in Izaya’s hair as his other hand moves to his length, stroking himself just before the Informant feels the hot cum hitting his face. The younger male’s eyes instinctively close, disgust, surprise, and annoyance filling him as the elder paints his face with the hot liquid. 

Before Izaya can complain, Shiki begins to thrust far more roughly than before, a gasp pulling from the Broker before Shiki painfully forces his dick as deeply as he can, twitching inside him as he spills himself into the abused Informant. It feels like ages, Shiki’s dick painfully filling him as his cum covers his insides. However, the elder finally draws out, leaving Izaya to lower himself from his shaky knees as his painful erection presses against his thighs. 

Stepping off the couch, Izaya hears Shiki zipping up his pants followed by the sound of a lighter.  
As the smell of cigarettes once again invades his nose, Izaya only raises his head when the couch once again sinks behind him, Akabayashi no longer standing before him.. 

“My turn.”


	2. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You became so loose from just the two of us. Perhaps after this I’ll take a picture for you. Evidence of how wet and messy Izaya Orihara became after being fucked by two of the Awakusu-Kai executives. Would you like that?”

Akabayashi’s length pushes easily inside of the informant. His hole already loosened and wet by Shiki’s previous entry. Izaya’s hands tighten on the couch, a quiet gasp drawing from him as the red-headed man fully sheathes himself. The Broker can feel Akabayashi’s hands moving to his hips now, gripping him tightly. He doesn’t wait for Izaya to adjust before drawing his hips back, thrusting roughly into the Informant with a groan. Akabayashi’s dick felt far larger inside him, his body stretching to accommodate the intrusion despite the mere seconds he had to adjust. “Oi, your body is pretty good for this. Maybe you should change careers.” Gritting his teeth, Izaya lets out a strained laugh. 

“Is everybody in the Awakusu daydreaming about fucking me? How disgusting.” 

Akabayashi speeds up his thrusts at the comment, painfully assaulting Izaya’s insides as his hands claw at his hips. “Are you really in any position to be making smart-ass comments, Informant?”  
Izaya looks over at Shiki who now sits with his legs crossed on the couch Izaya had been sitting on previously. The Yakuza pulls a drag from his cigarette, exhaling the thick cloud of smoke as a smirk works over his lips. Looking at Shiki watching him so smugly had a growing annoyance building in Izaya, his eyes averting as Akabayashi continues thrusting. 

“Just hurry up.” 

The Broker’s head is abruptly jerked back as the red-haired man tightly grips his hair. “Didn’t he just tell you that you’re in no position to talk?” He questions, giving a particularly rough thrust as if to mark his point.  
“Give it up already, Informant-san. You’re enjoying this. I can feel your ass twitching around me, you want to cum again don’t you?” 

A frown works over Izaya’s lips, his eyes moving to focus on the ceiling. He had been feeling the twitch in his length for a while now, holding it back as he continued grasping at every last thread of his dignity. Akabayashi finally releases his hair, Izaya’s frown never leaving despite the shuddering pleasure still coursing through his slender frame. 

“If he wants to hold out for so long, I can pull out the bag we confiscated from that trafficking group last year.” 

Izaya turns to look at Shiki, his brows knitted together as Akabayashi’s hands give his hips another painful squeeze. “Ah, that’s a good idea, Shiki-no-danna. I’ve been a little curious of the sort of expression the kid would make if you did that.” 

Shiki rises from his place on the couch, exhaling a puff of smoke before raising an eyebrow at Akabayashi. “Stray comments like that would be the cause of those rumors about you, Akabayashi-san.” Chuckling to himself, Shiki turns away and begins walking towards a door across the room. Akabayashi on the other hand, continues to thrust despite his own slight chuckle.  
“What an awkward thing to propose given my current situation. Or maybe it’s the irony you were after.” 

Izaya ignores the idle chitchat, watching as the other executive opens the closet, withdrawing a black bag before closing the closet door and carrying it back over to the coffee table.  
Setting the bag down, Shiki unzips the canvas bag, digging through it for a moment before holding up a black ring. 

“Maybe it’d be just as fun to use everything in here. What do you think, Akabayashi-san? How much time do you have?” Izaya shudders as Akabayashi draws out his length almost completely, holding the head of his length just past his entrance as he thinks about his reply.  
“I have an hour. Hey, I could send in Aozaki-san once I leave.” 

Despite Shiki’s brief laugh at the suggestion, Izaya immediately shakes his head. “I didn’t agree to that, I agreed to you two. Nobody else.” 

The younger executive only glances at Izaya for a moment, seemingly shrugging off his protest before returning his attention to Akabayashi.  
“I’ll leave that decision up to you.” 

Akabayashi suddenly gives a rough thrust, pushing his length back in completely. A muffled moan sounds from between gritted teeth as Izaya tries to ignore the throbbing of his length. Distracted by the feeling, the Informant fails to notice Shiki’s approach, looking up only as he feels a hand loosely gripping his dick. “What are you-“ Izaya watches from between his arms as the younger Yakuza slips the small, rubber, ring over his length. Shiki uses one hand to hold the head of the Broker’s length as his other hand forces the ring down until it tightly squeezes the base of his length.  
“Finish quickly, I want to test out some of the things in here.”  
Akabayashi’s thrusts increase, choked gasps pulling from Izaya as his length continues to painfully throb against the feeling of the elder’s dick pounding inside him. Akabayashi gives a final thrust, roughly pushing deep inside him before the Informant feels Akabayashi spilling himself with a loud groan. The hands tightly gripping his hips loosen, Akabayashi slowly withdrawing himself a few seconds later as he moves to step off the couch. The tired Informant turns to look at Shiki now, who holds up a small egg shaped thing with a cord running from it, as well as a suggestively shaped object with a rounded base. 

“We’re not done yet, Informant-san. We’re reminding you of your loyalty remember? Or are you so quick to betray when things are a little rough for you?” 

Izaya looks away for a moment, annoyed. Both Shiki and Akabayashi had- had their way with him already, for how long did they intend to run this for? Returning his frown to Shiki, Izaya slowly lowers his hips despite the pain radiating from them. Being treated so roughly had done nothing kind for his muscles, nor had denying himself another finish. 

“Ah, now sit still, Orihara-san. Or this could get really unfortunate for you.” 

Shiki moves around the coffee table, holding the two items in his hands. Setting the larger one down on the couch behind Izaya, the Informant feels Shiki’s hand tightly gripping the back of his neck before something else probes his sore entrance. 

“Look at how loose and messy you are. I’m sure we could fit a few things in you at this rate. Would you like that? To be completely filled?”  
The Broker feels something pushing into him, lowering his head slightly as Shiki’s fingers force the small intrusion deep inside him. He doesn’t bother justifying Shiki’s question with a response, annoyed at the suggestions being made. As the elder withdraws his fingers, his hand is also removed from Izaya’s neck. Looking over, Izaya can see, Akabayashi sitting on the couch across from him, thumbing over the screen of his phone as if bored by the current going-ons.  
“Are we boring you, Informant-san?” Shiki’s question has a smile pulling over Izaya’s lips.  
“I’m perfectly entertained, Shiki-san.” 

“Is that so…” The Broker’s body jolts as an intense vibration begins inside him, a shudder tracing down his spine as his length painfully throbs. Izaya wants to finish now, wants to spill himself beneath the pleasureful vibrations, however the rubber ring seems to prevent him from doing so. 

“Do you like it?” Shiki questions the shuddering boy. “Nn T-turn it off..” 

“Off? But I like it on. Besides, this isn’t about what you want, Orihara-san.” 

Shiki holds the remote to the vibrator in one hand as his other hand reaches for the larger toy still sitting on the couch. Holding it up, his eyes sweep over the large, purple, toy before pressing it against Izaya’s entrance. 

“You became so loose from just the two of us. Perhaps after this I’ll take a picture for you. Evidence of how wet and messy Izaya Orihara became after being fucked by two of the Awakusu-Kai executives. Would you like that?” 

The Informant turns to glare at Shiki, wondering just how much he should say. In the end, they did catch him plotting to betray them, for this, they could easily kill him. In exchange for his life, perhaps this wasn’t the worst thing.  
Redirecting his gaze, Izaya inwardly curses his own sloppiness once more. Hopefully the two would get what they were after so he could return to his work. 

Izaya inhales sharply as he feels the other object pushing into him, his body shuddering once more as his hole is spread once more to accommodate yet another toy.  
“How lewd, you’re already twitching for this toy, do you like it that much?” 

The Informant bites his tongue, not willing to admit that it had actually started to feel really good despite the ring denying his orgasm. As the elder pushes the toy in further, both are quickly distracted by the loud ringing of a cell phone, followed by secondary ringing from another cell phone. 

Shiki’s hand doesn’t release the base of the toy, setting down the remote to the vibe instead as he digs into his pocket. Akabayashi on the other hand, has already pressed his phone against his ear. 

“Shiki speaking.” 

Shiki listens quietly to the voice on the other side while Akabayashi climbs to his feet, fixing his clothes before grabbing his cane.  
“Understood. I’ll be there in a moment.” Hanging up, Shiki glances at Izaya before turning back to the bag. 

“Something has come up, but we’ll both be back in a few hours. In the meantime, why don’t you stay here and just wait for us.” 

Reaching into the bag, Shiki withdraws a pair of handcuffs which he promptly fits over the Informant’s wrists.  
“I have- nn, things to do, Shiki-san.” 

Shiki seems to ignore the Informant’s complaints, reaching beneath him and pulling the ring off before dropping it onto the coffee table. 

“If you leave, we’ll just come find you. Would you prefer we make a mess in your pretty apartment?” 

Izaya wants to glance at Akabayashi and give a reply, but another shudder races down his body. With the ring now removed from his length, nothing was stopping him from the long-anticipated finish. 

“Huh..” Akabayashi grins as Izaya’s body shakes with another rough orgasm. They weren’t really going to leave him here were they? With these toys inside him too? 

“If you take anything out, we’ll just keep you here longer to make up for lost time. See you in a few hours, Informant-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't originally supposed to have a second part but some people asked for it.. Anyway, here you are! I hope this will sate those smutty, 3-way desires! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to 'like' and comment on my fics! I really do appreciate feedback and just seeing that people are reading it and liking it! So thank you!


End file.
